


Lemon Tart

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Severus reaps the benefits of Hermione's baking.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Lemon Tart

Severus loved her lemon tarts. Hermione was an incredible baker, and he’d eat anything she made, but that lemon tart was simply sublime. It had surprised him, he had been a chocolate fan since he could remember. He found himself a converted man. It had the perfect amount of citrus and sweetness, of tang and creaminess. The pastry crumb was buttery and melted in his mouth. Each time she made it, his mouth started to water uncontrollably. This time would be no exception.

He closely observed her every move, watching her lithe figure scutter about the kitchen. She grabbed a measuring spoon, moved a bowl, checked her timer. She was a sight to behold. Light flour spatter on her soft yellow apron, butter and sugar stuck to her hands, and strands of hair sticking out wildly. She was amazing. He loved her with every single part of his being.

“Are you just going to sit there and watch me?” She chided.

“What do you need, my love?”

“Can you take them out of the oven?” She asked, “my hands,” she whined and chuckled, holding up her messy hands.

“Of course, dear,” he replied while waving the oven door open. He grabbed a spare oven mitt and pulled out the tray of tarts, “they smell amazing,” he remarked.

“Let’s just hope they taste amazing,” she fretted.

“You cannot be serious. Everything you touch becomes delicious.”

She giggled and booped his nose with a sugary finger. He quickly snatched up her hand and proceeded to lick her finger clean. She waited patiently.

“All done?” She teased. 

He smirked in satisfaction. He was far from done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :) This was inspired by the lemon tart from a bakery near me that I've been missing a lot lately.


End file.
